Murmuring Memoirs
by shaha
Summary: My first Sasusaku one shot:   Once upon a time, there was a girl who hates basketball more than anything-wait, scratch that. She hates that Uchiha more than anything. R&R please. OOC


Hello there. Whoever is seeing this will probably think that I was nuts or something to actually— no, Mrs. Houston, I am not murmuring to myself and I heard what you say in your class. Detention? Okay, whatever you say, _Mrs. Hudson. _Please note the sarcasm in the sentence. I mean…who cares about detention? I certainly do not….well, at least the old me would have said something along that line, but that is not my point. Why am I here? I have a story to share with all of you.

Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in a rundown rented apartment. Mother died due to illness when she was six and she had to support herself, and that useless father of hers, with three part-time jobs. In school, she managed to achieve straight As for nearly every subject—she hates sports, especially basketball, a lot. More than she hates that annoying egoistic playboy who excels in both academics and sports.

Yes. I am talking about _the _Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most popular guys in school, not to mention the fact that he is the top basketballer around.

Anyways, getting back to my point, the girl was extremely smart. Need I tell you she was born with a very high IQ? But despite having good grades, she had no friends and was constantly bullied by some of the other girls who find annoying because of her wide forehead, or pink hair, or whatever crap of an excuse they could think of. Are you kidding me, they are the annoying ones, please. Every school day, she would get pelted with rotten eggs, smelly socks, and whatever that stinks. Summarizing what I had said so far…

The girl's life officially sucks.

However, over the past few years, she had grown immune to it—the solitary and the mocking looks or stares from her schoolmates. Sigh. Of course she was still pissed with the rotten eggs, but that was tolerable. What she could not stand was sports. There was this one time where she had a lesson in the gym and they were playing…basketball.

Oh the joy. Again, please note the sarcasm.

If you must know the truth, it was not because she was lousy at basketball or anything. No, in fact, she was very good at it. But what made her hates it so much was that it was during her first basketball game in her high school that she realized she so much prefer eggs than basketball, at least they don't hurt much. But basketballs…ouch.

Somehow, this caught the interest of Mr. Popular. Believe me, up till now, I still cannot find a reason for this. Perhaps after years of seeing how she managed to keep a straight face when dealt with eggs or basketballs—apparently, the gym teacher was totally not against fouls, perhaps she just amused him with her blank expression, making him wonder if she would be capable of making other emotions shown. He started talking to her, but because she always had a bad impression of him even before he started chatting with her, she would just ignore him completely, staring into space. He seemed unfazed about it, and continued to try gaining the girl's attention.

He started bugging her, annoying her once in a while by calling her "sucker". He never called her by her real name. Not only because a part of her name really sounds like "suck", but the ultra super smart girl was also seen sucking on lollipops in order to relieve herself of the stress of juggling her jobs and schoolwork. I don't why, but to her, sucking on a lollipop just seems nice…

Alright, in this story I will cut in once in awhile to summarize. The girl is called Haruno Sakura, aged 17. She had no friends, no money, and no emotions. She hates basketball more than anything—wait, scratch that. She hates that _Uchiha _more than anything now. She tried running away from him when he saw him along the corridor, but he managed to catch up with her and started blabbering about how muscular he is. Because of they were often seen together, rumours started to spread around the school compound like wildfire. Before she knew it, she saw fingers seemingly pointing at her direction and heard murmurs and whispers of her name and someone else; she could not really catch what the students were saying. It was only when she was cornered by the same group of bullies she realized about the gravity of the situation.

Summary again. Rumours were spreading around saying they were "going steady" and the conceited female dogs had pushed her to the ground at the lockers, demanding that she "stays away from our Sasuke-kun". Please, girls, he is not even yours to begin with. She found out that the rumours were not only about their so-called relationship, but also involved his reputation. Apparently, his popularity was dwindling down because he spoke to her in a friendly tone. The leader of the "we-love-Uchiha-Sasuke-kun" fan club slapped her across her face. But she could not care less. _"Because of you, Sasuke-kun is becoming a loser just like you. I don't want our dearest Sasuke-kun to be frowned upon the same way as you had. His out of your league, Haruno. Just stay away from him."_

_Because of you…our dearest Sasuke-kun…_

_Uchiha…is suffering because of me._

That subconscious sentence that kept repeating in her mind did it. Uchiha Sasuke had achieved what no other persons had ever did.

A tear was shed.

Uchiha had made her feel something other than the numbness in her heart. Since her mother's death, she had not been able to bring herself to cry. No matter how hard she pinched herself, no drop of salty water escaped from her eyes. Over the past one month or so, Uchiha had been the only that bothered to socialize with her. Even though he annoyed her a lot, she cannot and will never be able to hide the fact that…

_He was the first person to acknowledge me._

She also knew that she was the cause of the rumours about him, and felt helpless, knowing she could not do anything to stop it. Just when the bully was about to slapped her again, just when she thought of running away again…

A hand caught the fan girl's hand.

"Sa-sasuke-kun? Wha-what are you doing here?"

The crying girl widened her eyes.

"Stay away from her."

She lifted her head up.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking—"

"I said get out of my sight!"

She was shocked at the scene in front of her. She tried pinching herself, and managed to feel the slight pain.

It was not a dream. _The _Uchiha Sasuke had come to her rescue.

After the girls huffed and walked away, Uchiha clutched onto her hand. She slapped his hand away.

"I caused you to be mocked at. Why did you still—"

"Sucker, I—"

"—come and save me when you—"

"Just listen to—"

"—could have just let me be slapped to death or—"

"Haruno Sakura, listen to me damn it!"

That first two words alone had kept her mouth entirely shut. Because Uchiha had never said her real name.

"I don't care whether I will be mocked at. I know this may sound cheesy but," he blushed cutely, "I just want to protect the one that I truly love."

Realizing the intensity of his words, her face had a tint of red and she gave him a shy smile.

"Provided that I won't always be the damsel in distress."

He smirked. "Agreed."

And so, the girl found her Prince Charming and the guy—

"Hey, Sucker! You're murmuring to yourself again."

"Whatever. Anyway, good luck for your game!"

Giving me a genuine smile, _my _Sasu-chan (squeals) jogged towards the basketball court. It has been three months since that day, and the both of us are indeed, going "steady". Can you believe it? I actually managed to get Mr. Popular. Either I am smart or I am a genius. I guess both are alright. Settling in my seat at the bleachers, I make small chat with my new found friend, Ino. _My _Sasu-chan (I can't emphasize _my _enough) had enabled me to regain my self confidence and I become social. How nice is that? I did say I do not want to always be saved by him right? I must learn how to defend myself. Anyways, at this point of time, the boys have started their match with a team from another school, and I guess I can make one last summary.

As he dribbled the ball and weaved through the string of defendants, his perspiration dripped from his face and he had that determined look on his face. When he made the final run towards the net, bits and pieces of my life in high school flashed across my mind and I lingered on those thoughts. They were nice feelings okay? When he shot the ball into the net, the whistle was blown and the crowd went wild with ecstasy and I stood up and cheered for him as well. There was one thing that I had changed my mind about—

I decided I prefer basketball after all.

**Author's Note: I have seriously no idea for Switched Roles, I am so sorry! While I'm still racking my brain to come up with a nicer plot, I hope this short story can keep you guys not bored for…a minute or so. Yeah. Anyways, ¼ of Switched Roles' next chapter is done and hopefully I can find time to squeeze my brain juice out (if there's any). Hope you guys have fun reading this one shot :) Please Review. It'll be very much appreciated, thanks.**


End file.
